


Beaches are perfect places for declarations of love, right?

by TheDoctorWhoFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorWhoFan/pseuds/TheDoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are on their way home to Dean's parents, but they take a small detour to the beach first. It was only meant to be a quick stop, but knowing Dean Castiel was sure that it was going to be a lot longer, than he had first expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches are perfect places for declarations of love, right?

”Dean, come back here!”

It was supposed to only be a short stop, but Castiel already new that they were going to be there for a while. They were at the beach, or rather, they had only just set their first footprints in the sand, when Dean set off into a run and was half way across it and in front of water in seconds. Dean was stripping off his close as he was running, and Castiel was being the perfect and caring boyfriend, who was picking the cloths up as he went after. 

”Oh come on Cas. We are here to have a little fun.”

When Castiel reached the water, Dean was already splashing around. He had been down under for a very short amount of time, but he didn’t seem to find the water cold. It was very surprising to Castiel, because he found it cold and he was up on the shore.

“I am having fun. Here. On the beach. Away from the water.”

He wasn’t having fun, or yes, it was fun seeing his boyfriend almost naked in the water, but it wasn’t fun being cold. Why was Dean always like this? Castiel loved Dean very much, but he could be very childish at times. Like now for example.

“Don’t be such a bore Cas. Come on!”

Dean was standing with water to his waist and with his arms reaching out for Castiel. He had a big smile on his face and he looked very happy. Castiel bit his bottom lip and was for the first time actually considering walking out into the water.

“I don’t know…”

Dean smile grew. He probably thought he had got Castiel persuaded now.

“Yes, you do.”

He shook his head and placed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Dean knew perfectly well why they didn’t have time for swimming in the sea as well as Castiel did, Dean just chose not to care or worry about it. This was just typically Dean. The only time Castiel had seen his boyfriend seriously worried, was that one time Dean’s brother, Sam, broke his arm and was in the hospital for a couple of days. Castiel had fallen a little more in love with Dean the day they had gone to see Sam. How caring and protective he was of his little brother. It had been heartwarming.

“No I do not. Besides, we are supposed to meet your parents in half an hour. It takes forty-five to drive there from here.”

Castiel could see Dean considering this for a second, before his smile returned to his face. He took a couple of steps towards Castiel and he could now see that his boyfriend was haft hard. God! That sight was really one which Castiel could not get enough of.

“Just for a couple of minutes Cas. Live a little!”

He sighed loudly and looked down at himself. Should he do it? He was sure that Dean wouldn’t come up from the water, if he didn’t join him first. In the end Castiel gave in just like he always did.

“Alright then.”

Dean’s smile grew and even form a distance Castiel could see that the smile also was in his eyes. Those green eyes had been the first thing Castiel had noticed about the other man, after he had seen Dean’s body of course. Castiel started to take his cloths of. First the trench coat, then his shoes, shocks, jacket, tie, pants, shirt until he stood in his boxers alone. When Castiel took his first steps into the water, it was much colder than he had been expecting.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it.”

Castiel had reached Dean and his boyfriend quickly drew him in to a warm hug. It was nice being held like this. In the beginning of their relationship Dean hadn’t been very good at showing affection. Castiel had been Dean’s first relationship with another man, and before that he hadn’t even told his parents or brother about his feelings towards the same sex.

“It is much colder than I had expected.”

He moved back a little in Dean’s arms, so that he could look into his eyes. Dean had a fond look on his face and Castiel could almost see the love his boyfriends was feeling for him in those eyes. Was that even possible? Castiel liked to think so.

“Well, I can keep you warm.”

The fond look on Dean’s face was now replaced by a smirk and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh.

“God Dean. Sometimes, you can be very cheesy.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

Dean pulled Castiel in close again and kissed him softly on the lips. Normally their kisses were filled with lust and heat and it was very rare to find Dean so tender and passionate. Castiel wasn’t complaining though and he was slowly melting in to the other man’s arms.

“You know right?”

He was whispering into Castiel ear and then placing a kiss on his neck. Dean knew how Castiel felt about kisses on his neck. It was one of the most sensitive places on his body and his boyfriend liked to tease him with it.

“Know what Dean?”

Dean kissed Castiel on the neck a couple of times, before he moved back again to look into Castiel’s eyes. Suddenly Dean was all serious and he looked at Castiel in a way, which he never had before.

“That I love you.”

Castiel knew this of course, but still it made his heart beat faster. He brought his arms up around Dean’s neck and started to play with his hair. It was getting longer than Dean normally liked it, but Castiel was rather fond of it. It gave him something to play with, when they were in bed together or when they were in a hug like now.

“Yes, I know.”

Dean nodded firmly and placed a quick kiss on Castiel’s lips, before he slowly let go of Castiel. He then took one of Castiel’s hands and started to lead him back to shore.

“Good. Now, I think it’s time to go. Mom is going to kill me for being late again.”

Being the good boyfriend Castiel had brought a towel with him, and now Dean was drying himself off. He had been down with his head and everything, whereas Castiel had only had the water up to his stomach.

“No she is not. She always forgives you in the end.”

Dean smiled and dried of the last of his hair.

“Yeah. She’s amazing like that.”

Castiel had now gotten most of his cloths back on and was only missing the tie and trench coat. He was never very good at the tie thing, but at the same time he felt naked without it. He mostly needed it for his work, and Dean always told him to take it off when they were going home to the Winchesters.

“Yes, she is a very remarkable woman. And Dean…”

Dean was bottoming up his jeans and quickly throwing on his shirt now. He was probably as cold as Castiel by now.

“Yeah Cas?”

Castiel walked up close to Dean and straightened the color on his leather jacket. God, he looked hot in this outfit. Dean had been wearing something similar the first time Castiel had seen him. It had been after Castiel had gotten of work and was at some random bar, which he only had gone in to by an accident. There he had seen this beautiful blond man talking to another very tall man, whom Castiel found out later was Sam, and he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Dean. He still couldn’t.

“I love you too.”


End file.
